


Hate That I Love You

by Isavuu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, In more ways than one, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Super Soldier Serum, Swearing, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isavuu/pseuds/Isavuu
Summary: As the newest member of the Avengers, and the third super soldier, it’s a struggle to find your place within the group. It doesn’t help that damn Bucky Barnes is forever getting under your skin and on your last nerve. It certainly doesn’t help that you’ve had a crush on him from the moment you arrived either.





	1. Chapter 1

The S.H.I.E.L.D jet flies quietly through the evening sky. On the horizon, the sun is setting and deep pink and orange light filters through the cockpit into the cargo. Clint is at the controls, watching the blossoming colors and making sure the autopilot does its job. You, Steve, Natasha, and Bucky fill the four seats in the back. The two rows line the sides of the plane, forcing you to look at the Winter Soldier who is chatting with the Black Widow. You feel a little bad for Captain America, as you’re his seatmate and have been dead silent since you all piled into the jet once back-up arrived on the ground. 

Your arms are crossed tightly across your chest, and your foot is tapping incessantly to let some of the frustration out. With a frown gracing your lips, you are clearly not trying to hide how pissed beyond belief you are. All because of that gorgeous man sitting across from you. Damn him.

This mission was supposed to be easy, especially with three super soldiers and two highly trained agents. Although HYDRA injected you with the serum only a few years ago as a last-ditch effort against the two soldiers who wreak havoc on any base they come across, you were just as capable as them. Sure, you weren’t quite as strong, but you made up for it with your overly enhanced dexterity, perception, and agility. 

At this HYDRA base, like all HYDRA bases you have infiltrated with the two men, you each got your own sector. It works well, and it keeps the enemies scattered with no exit. Your section was being overrun with desperate, fleeing HYDRA agents, and Bucky decided to abandon his position to assist you. You would have been perfectly able to conquer the whole base by yourself, let alone your measly section. That stubborn man wouldn’t leave your area until all of the agents were down, letting a few escape from the exit he was supposed to be covering. 

The large blond next to you lets out a bored sigh and sinks further into his seat. This gets on your last nerves and you slam your hands down on the armrests, snapping, “What?”

His blues eyes widen, and he shakes his head hurriedly while looking away from you, as to not attract anymore of the anger that isn’t supposed to be directed at him. Natasha focuses on you and squints her eyes as she says, “My God, (Y/N), what’s with the attitude?”

One thing that the serum does not help control is your emotions, and Natasha’s words send you right over the edge. “Are you fucking kidding me?” you reply, your voice raised far more than normal, “Bucky ruined the mission.”

“You’re welcome for saving your life, doll,” he quickly snarks back, something that he has only gotten better at with his rehabilitation, and you can only imagine the mouth he had in the 1940s. 

You rip the seatbelt off of you and practically jump out of your seat, screaming, “Don’t call me that! You let three HYDRA agents escape, _three._ ”

He calmly, but swiftly, undoes his seatbelt and meets your aggressive stance while saying, “If I hadn’t, we’d be taking your ass home in a body bag.”

Rage fills your bloodstream, you can feel your temperature rising with anger and your jaw clenches. There’s no way those agents could have even come close to killing a super soldier, he’s just saying it to get a rise out of you, and it’s working. You tighten your fist and send it flying towards Bucky’s handsome face. Thankfully, to relieve some of the anger that is making your chest uncomfortably tight, your knuckles connect with his stubble-ridden cheek. You’re not able to get in the full punch that you wanted as his metal hand engulfs your much smaller wrist and his head jerks back. 

Steve gets out of his seat and grabs your torso to pull you away from punching distance as Bucky releases your forearm. You look up at the captain with a menacing glare, and he has that look of fatherly disproval you hate. Even though he’s the one who trains with you most often and has come to be a sort of mentor to you, it’s still the same serum running through Bucky’s, his, and your veins. 

“Sorry I asked,” Natasha voices, chin resting in her palm with a look of mild amusement as she is not sorry in the least. 

You stare daggers at the man across from you as he touches his face to feel the extent of your hit. He sits back down in his seat, keeping steely blue eye contact with you as he rubs his cheek, a smirk gracing his lips because he knows you know you didn’t leave a scratch. 

With a yell of frustration, you push Steve away and climb into the co-pilot’s seat next to Clint. He’s gaging your anger through his peripherals and decides not to say anything, switching the plane off autopilot and taking over the controls so he looks busy. You cross your arms again and stare out the window, watching the darkness swallow the sun.

\--

James Buchanan Barnes always finds a way to get on your last few nerves, and honestly, you also try to get on his. The other members of the Avengers hate getting assigned to missions with both of you together. The constant childish bickering and sometimes physical altercations are too much for the more seasoned teammates to endure. 

You don’t remember how it started, but he has always treated you a little differently than the rest of the team. At first, you thought it was leftover sexism from the era he grew up in, but he doesn’t treat Nat, Wanda, or Sharon any differently. Honestly, if he had been any less infuriating you would have tried to make a move. He is so ridiculously handsome it almost hurts to look at him. Sometimes, late at night, deep in your sleep, you dream of him on top of you, mouth on yours and his heavy metal hand sliding down your body. 

Maybe he knows you’ve had a crush on him since you first arrived, and he uses that to get under your skin. If that’s the case, then you can justify some of the cruel things you’ve said to him about his memory loss and jaded past. For the most part, you feel pangs of guilt once the venomous things leave your lips and he gets such a depressing look on his beautiful features. He also hates it when you sneak up on him, as you are much more agile, and it pisses him off to no end that you can get the drop on him. It makes the playing field a little more even, as his Wakandan vibranium arm gives him an extremely unfair physical advantage over both you and Steve. 

\--

Once the jet lands in the Avengers Compound you race out before any of your colleagues can stop and chastise you for your behavior. Desperately needing to blow off some steam, you head to the training building, content to work out in the clothes you wear under your tactical suit. Once you’re inside the room with the sparring mat and punching bags, you strip down to your sports bra and compression shorts. You leave the lighting dim as you set up the first of many punching bags. A small Stark fortune probably goes towards the thousands of sand bags that you and the other two super soldiers destroy every month. 

You begin your work out, mauling the hell out of the bag in front of you, yelling each time a hit lands to let the anger out through your throat as well as your hands. It feels good, you can feel the swell of fury dissipate with every knock to the punching bag. But, it has already sprung a few leaks, and sand trickles to the ground, pooling at your feet. You let out an annoyed sigh as you disconnect the chain and toss the spent bag aside.

“Guess we had the same idea,” a deep, yet familiar voice startles you. It’s a voice that sends an unwelcomed wave of heat to your core, and you whip around to see Bucky, taping his flesh knuckles and smirking at you. 

You’re still not over his little stunt, so you grit your teeth and rush towards him, thrusting your bare foot squarely into his chest. He was certainly not expecting that and had no time to stop your kick. The man stumbles backwards, holding his chest and coughing from the sudden lack of oxygen. 

Grinning in satisfaction, the tension you were holding in your shoulders relaxes after you finally get what you want. The grin is completely wiped off his face as he stands up straight, his own fingers balling up into fists as he says, with anger lacing his words, “So it’s going to be like that then, darlin’?”

You roll your eyes at the pet name, but step to the center of the sparring mat saying, “I guess so, old thing.”

He looks confused for a second at the lingo you Googled to throw back at him, before smiling at the saying. Not the reaction you were hoping for as he shrugs his shoulders and removes the top half of his tactical suit while kicking off his combat boots and socks to match your unburdened feet. His smooth chest looks heavenly as he stretches out his arms, those toned muscles rippling with every movement.

Bringing up his fists and bending his knees, he indicates that he’s ready for you. Mirroring his stance, you notice that your un-taped fists are raw from the rough material of the punching bag. Your brow furrows, but you shake off the thought of how each punch is going to hurt you as much as it’ll hurt him, figuring you’d just continue to kick the shit out of him while the serum heals your wounds. Taking a step to the side, he does the opposite and you two begin your dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, all I have to say is get ready for the smut in the upcoming chapters.  
> I love and cherish all comments, kudos, and bookmarks!  
> This is a gift for my beloved frequent commenter, Jeanieeelopez! <3 You too can win a fic of your own if you comment frequently and I start to recognize your username/avatar!


	2. Chapter 2

You circle each other for longer than usual, neither of you willing to submit your control by being the first to strike. As Bucky is more aggressive, he stomps forward on one of his steps. As your eyes flutter to his foot, he takes the opportunity to swing his metal arm full force towards you. Leaning back just in time, his fist misses you. The heavy metal of his arm makes the follow through of his punches harder to come back from. Those who are not enhanced would miss those critical extra nanoseconds that Bucky wastes with his cumbersome limb, but you don’t miss it, and you use them to your advantage.

While he brings his fist back up to protect himself, you throw your body to the ground and dive between his legs. Jumping back up, you kick him in the side while he twists to follow your movements. He’s thrown back a couple of feet and must extend his hand out to the ground to catch himself from falling. This second kick doesn’t feel as satisfying as the first one did.

That metal arm may be one of his most intimidating strengths, but it’s also his weakness. You know that if you get him pinned in the right position on the ground, the limited mobility of his faux arm won’t be able to grab you. You will only be able to narrowly avoid his attacks while standing for so long, and if he does manage to land a hit with that arm, it’s game over for you. The long game is to get him pinned to show him once and for all you aren’t a damsel in distress. 

He’s backed off now, and you can see it in his expression that he’s waiting for you to make the first move this round. Your lips curl up into a smirk and you shake you head, you’re not stupid enough to get caught in his huge arms, he’s going to have to come to you. He huffs in annoyance, but complies, taking small steps towards you. You don’t back away from him, you just wait for him to get close enough.

Gliding your foot forward to his, you hook it behind his ankle to unbalance him as you kick him in the stomach. His legs are too strong for this attack, and he plants his free foot securely behind him without faltering. Those thick thighs are good for something other than making him look desirable in any pair of pants he wears you suppose. Your arms slam down onto the floor and he wraps his metal limb around your calf and pulls, tossing you onto your stomach. 

He descends onto you and your breath catches in your throat at how good he feels pressed against your backside. The pressure of his weight is overwhelming, and both waves of panic and heat course through you. His hands move up to grab your arms, and you can feel his knees digging into the back of your thighs. Before he gets the chance to secure your neck, you violently throw your head back, and wince when it connects with his lower lip and jaw. 

Bucky jolts back at the hit and one of his knees slips off your leg. Seizing the moment, you use all your body weight to push against him, effectively flipping him onto his back. You waste no time getting on top of him, situating yourself on his lap until you feel his body rumble under you. Confusion crosses your features as you sit up straight and look at his face. 

His human hand is rubbing his jaw, and there’s a tiny cut in the corner of his pouty lower lip, already clotting as he just laughs. The low light catches the glisten of sweat on his bare chest as it moves from the laughter. “Damn doll,” he says, stifling the laughter that you almost immediately miss, as he does not do it often.

“Wha-?” his behavior is mystifying, as your training sessions usually end with more blood, bruises, and hurt feelings, “is this a trick?”

“Wouldn’t be a very good one,” he smiles and brings his hands to rest underneath his head, cushioning it from the stiff gym mat. 

Swallowing hard, you allow yourself the pleasure of eyeing up the man underneath you, looking so good stretched out with his cocky smile. Tentatively, you rest your hands on his stomach, feeling his abs contract under your touch. It doesn’t feel finished, you still feel frustration bubbling up in your stomach and you want it gone. You give your best look of displeasure as you say, “We weren’t done.”

In one swift movement, his hands leave their spot behind his head and catch your wrists, pulling you forward as he bucks his hips up, sending you lurching into his chest. Your shocked face is only a breath away from his and he whispers with such a deep voice that it makes your thighs tighten around him, “We’re never done.”

As you are thoroughly distracted, he rolls over so you’re on your back, hands pinned on the mat and his hips still positioned between your legs. Suddenly all his actions make sense and you feel like a fool for being so caught up in your own feelings you didn’t see the signs. All this time you thought that sickening feeling of love creeping into your heart was one-sided, and you did everything in your power to suppress it. You took every word and action of Bucky’s and twisted it to fit your sad narrative of unrequited love. 

He did treat you differently, he did go out of his way to be with you, to annoy you or protect you, because that same love was growing in his heart. Love for the determined woman who wanted to be a part of a team that was already prebuilt when she arrived. Love for someone who could understand his feelings of isolation and fear of his own power. Love for you, who just couldn’t get it through your head that he wasn’t discriminating, he was showing you favoritism. As soon as you raced away from the jet hours ago, Steve asked his best friend why he hated you so much, and he too felt foolish. He had been acting like a child, a boy pulling on a girl’s pigtails because he didn’t know how to express his feelings. 

“I’m sorry,” he says with his lips so devastatingly close to yours and true remorse in his words, “but, I think you know how I feel about you now.”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.”

“So do you.” Always quick with a response, another thing that annoys you about the man on top of you, but he was right. Neither of you dealt with your respective crushes as well as any normal person would, but nothing about this was normal. 

You lift your head to finally connect your lips, and he almost immediately groans against your mouth with his hips pressing against yours. He releases your wrists and drags his right hand down your chest to rest against the skin of your bare stomach. It’s been a while since you’ve been touched like this, and you can only imagine how long it’s been for him. 

The brown hair cascading down his face tickles your cheek as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss you initiated. Your newly freed hand finds its way to his jaw, so you can feel every movement he makes against your lips twofold. At your touch he puts more weight on you, sinking into your body with such satisfying pressure. Raising your legs, you realize how uncomfortable the fabric of his tactical suit feels against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs and all you can think about it how much you want to take it off. 

Your hands move to push his broad shoulders and you arch your back to press up against his. He knows you want him to sit back up, but he’s not going anywhere without you. Wrapping his arms around your chest, he brings you up with him, so you are both resting on your knees, your kiss left unbroken. You have to slide your arms under his to access his pants, palming his taut stomach on your way down. 

Nimble fingers work at the buttons and you forcefully pull the tactical suit down his thick thighs along with his signature black briefs you’ve accidentally caught glimpses of him in while walking by his room. You take his hardening erection into one hand as the other holds onto his hip for stability. He grunts hungrily against your mouth as you slide your thumb across the head, spreading the precum already spilling out of him. 

Those large, enticing hands of his travel across your shoulder blades to rip apart your tight sports bra. Freeing your breasts from the confines of the unforgiving fabric, he tosses it aside. You expect him to go to your now bare chest, but his metal fingers tangle into your hair and his other hand tugs your shorts down. He pulls your head back by your hair and attacks your exposed neck with his lips. Biting your tongue to keep from moaning so loudly the whole compound hears, a few whimpers manage to escape to encourage the soldier. 

While he sucks on the delicate skin of your neck, scraping his teeth to garner more of a reaction, you work a little lower. You pump his member at a devastatingly slow pace, adding in little twists of your wrists and well-timed squeezes to make him growl against your throat. He wants anything but slow, and he shows you by grabbing your waist and pressing you back down on the mat, getting you out of your shorts and panties on the way down. 

His hand replaces yours around his full and wanting erection and you ache at the lack of touch, your skin burning for it. You know he is as well, his heavy-lidded eyes watch your fingers glide up your thighs so deliberately as you spread your legs for him. His breathing quickens at the sight of you laid out and open just for him. Your view is just as good, his swollen lips parted, sweat covered Adonis body glistening in the dim light, and watching with eyes that are only for you.

In an instant, he’s leaning down and throwing your legs over his broad shoulders, metal arm sliding under the curve of your back. He leaves rough kisses up your inner thighs on his way down to the goal, the stubble of his jaw leaving goosebumps. Your hands go into his hair to guide him as he is taking far too long to get where you want. His eyes momentarily look up to watch you absolutely come undone as he licks the entire length of your folds. 

Metal is all you feel on your hips and you realize that his other hand is stroking his length while his tongue does wonders to you. Another rush of heat swells in your core at the thought of Bucky touching himself to you. To add to the already overwhelming sensations he’s providing, his moans hum against your entrance. Your own echo around the training room, only getting louder as you get closer to your release.

Every flick of his tongue against your clit is a pulse of pleasure through your body. It doesn’t take long for him to get you into the end zone, your vision and thoughts getting hazy. Your legs are shaking against him and he looks up at you again, grinning as he continues his work. He knows you’re close and he wants you to completely lose control. The arm that was supporting your back slides out from underneath you and you suddenly feel a cold, intense pressure rubbing your bundle of nerves. 

You lose any ability to think or communicate as you scream with pleasure into the darkness. Fingers tightening in his hair, you grind into his face as you cum and he slows his movements to help you ride out the extent of your explosive orgasm.

Feeling finally returns to your extremities after the last after shock, and once you release his hair, Bucky parts from your dripping entrance. He wipes his face with the back of his hand, then swipes his tongue across his lower lip. The grin that spreads across his features is the cockiest, yet hottest thing you’ve ever seen. 

Laughter bubbles out of you as you sit up, cheeks flushed, and hair a mess. You glance at the doorway as Bucky sheds his pants and briefs that were still around his calves. He follows your line of vision and says, “You were pretty loud, darlin’, think anyone’s coming?”

“I don’t care,” you say as you turn your head back to look into his dreamy blue eyes, “it’s your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut to come! This is the first time I’ve written explicit smut so let me know how much you loved it, lmao.   
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always and greatly appreciated, love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

You sit up fully and place your hands on his toned chest. Lips meeting once again, you can taste yourself on his tongue. His arms move to hold onto your waist, but you push him down before he gets the chance to pull you closer. Falling back onto the mat with a smirk, he’s clearly curious as to what you have planned for him. 

As you move to kneel over his lap, his large hands rest on your knees and slide up your thighs. You deliberately sink down an inch to press the head of his member against your slick, giving him a taste of what’s to come. His palms press down on your legs, begging you to keep going. The expression on his face is one you’ll remember, desperation for you and your touch, and you want to know just how desperate he is. 

“What do you want?” you say in a sultry voice as you lift back up away from him, and his jaw clenches at the disconnect.

“You,” he states clearly, icy blue eyes focused on yours.

One of your hands moves to press his aching member down and you slide your folds along his length, asking, “Why?”

Bucky lets out a breathy moan, closes his eyes, and tilts his head back. His fingers dig into your thighs as he answers, “Because I love you.”

Eyes widening in surprise, your mouth gapes, unable to respond to him. You thought he was just going to talk dirty to you, you had no idea that was going to come out of his mouth. His eyes snap back open and he sits up quickly, dislodging you from his lap. Under his stubble, his cheeks are bright red with embarrassment as he tries to explain, “No, I don’t- uh. Well I mean yes, I do, it’s not because you’re naked and on top of me. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

The shock passes, and you grin, resting one arm over his shoulder and taking his cheek into your palm. The heat on his face radiates against your hand and he keeps averting his eyes from looking directly into yours. You lean into his chest and softly press your lips against his. The touches leading up to this have been heavy, aggressive, and wanting. This kiss feels different, it feels like more than two colleagues releasing the sexual tension that has been building for months. 

He pulls away to apologize and you simply shake your head and hold your finger against his plush lips. Your other hand presses against the center of his chest to lay him back down on the mat. The teasing is over, you’re aching for him as much as you know he’s aching for you. Taking his dick into your hand, you position yourself over him, and sink slowly down until his full length is stretching you beyond belief.

Already sensitive and ready from being eaten out by the man underneath you, being filled like this makes you feel like you’ve died and gone to heaven. Your breath is heavy as you raise yourself up and crash back down against his hips. He groans in pleasure and your name is on his lips. You weren’t expecting him to be this vocal, but it’s only making you wetter.

The room is filled with both of your moans as you rock your hips back and forth against his, hitting all the right spots inside of you. His flesh hand finds its way to your breasts, as his metal hand slams against the mat, tearing it open under his vibranium fingers. You’re gripping his chest for balance as your hips swing at an ever-quickening pace. 

“Oh my God,” you breathe as you feel the heat coiling in your core again, wanting a second release, “Bucky you feel so good.” 

His parted lips curl up into a smirk and his hand moves up your throat and to your cheek to push your hair out of your face and grab a handful as he did before. He pushes himself up with his metal arm and his lips kiss hungrily at your breasts as your fingers dig into his shoulders. That wonderous tongue of his swirls around your pert nipple and you can feel his teeth graze against your skin.

Metal grabs your ass and lifts you almost all the way off of his cock, then brings you back down as his hips buck up to meet yours. With the assistance of his prosthetic, you bounce on his lap, and the speed of his thrusts are making you lose your damn mind. He moves his face away from your chest to look over you with those steely blue eyes blown black with lust. 

Your lips are parted, and you can’t control the sounds escaping them. Beads of sweat roll down the valley between your breasts. Bucky’s metal hand moves up to your hip and holds you securely against him, ceasing all movements. Once the friction stops, you feel him pulsating against your walls, and you realize he had to stop because he was so close. You finally loosen your grip on his shoulders and see that you’ve left deep bruises under his skin. He doesn’t seem to care as he pulls your face to his, catching your lips in a passionate kiss. 

You’re so focused on the way his lips move in sync with yours that you barely register his arms wrapping around your back. Fingers tangling in his hair, you twist your tongue with his. He holds you tightly against his chest as he shifts under you. The next thing you know he’s pressing your back down on the mat and groaning into your mouth as your inner muscles tighten around his length still inside of you.

He takes your lower lip between his teeth before kissing across your cheek to your ear. The hot breath against your skin and his mouth on your earlobe sends shocks down your spine. You arch your back into his body and he takes that as an invitation to resume driving into you. This new angle is doing wonders for the building sensation inside of you. You quickly wrap your legs around his waist to pull him even closer. 

His fast pace of pounding into you is too much for your already spent bundle of nerves, and you rake your nails across his back as your moans get higher pitched with every thrust. It feels too good to be real, and your vision goes black as your body shakes with pleasure. Screaming his name as your orgasm wracks through your body, the rest of the world doesn’t matter anymore. It’s just you and him. The second time around feels even better than the first as he hits spots you didn’t even know were there. You feel like your whole body is burning, and Bucky’s own radiating heat only adds to the sensation of the fire between you.

With a kiss to your neck, he sits up and grabs your thighs, fucking you even harder. You tighten every time he presses fully into you and you can tell he’s about to erupt. His hips stutter and his release follows yours all too quickly. He spills inside of you, and holy shit does he look good when he’s completely lost control. Chest heaving, sheen with sweat, icy eyes staring affectionately into yours, lips red and twisted into a smile, he could not look more perfect. 

Carefully, he pulls out and collapses onto the mat next to you. While panting and trying to regain composure as you lay there naked, you reach out and take his hand. He strokes his thumb against yours and his metal fingers rub his temples as he breaks the silence, “I’m… sorry for blurting that out without thinking.”

“Blurting what out?” you say innocently enough, as you tilt your head to watch his cheeks redden. Of course, you haven’t forgotten his declaration, but he still needs some payback for the shit he’s put you through. He rolls his eyes, but there’s a soft smile on his lips as he turns onto his side to face you. “It was in the heat of the moment, Bucky, don’t worry about it,” you laugh, squeezing his hand gently. 

The heat has gone from your moment, but the look in his eyes show that the feeling remains. He’s no longer drunk on lust and relieving the sexual tension that was straining him for so long. The sincerity replaces the embarrassment on his face, and you know that he’s been holding onto these feelings for you just as long as you have been harboring yours for him. It makes your chest swell with excitement at the possibilities this sparring session has uncovered. 

“You know,” you start with a gleam in your eye, “we both had each other pinned at some point, but no one tapped out.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky says, a grin spreading across his lips as he takes your wrists and moves back on top of you. He leaves kisses up your neck as he presses your arms against the mat. That oh-so-satisfying pressure of his body on yours re-sparks as he sinks down against you, the heat beginning to develop between you two once again. “I’m pretty sure I got you tapped out.”

“Well then, let’s go for round two.”

“Then round three?”

“Maybe even four,” you smile as he kisses both your cheeks, then catches your lips in his. This time feels different, less anger and more caring. The way he feels against you is so incredibly amazing and you regret not letting all your frustration out on each other so much sooner. This loving kiss is the start of something new between you two, and it’s exhilarating. Even though the floodgates of feelings have been released, you know he’ll always find a way to get under your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved this and valued my smut writing abilities, be on the lookout for my super smutty multiple chapter fic “Stress Relief,” hopefully _coming_ soon.  
>  Someone needs to stop me from making that stupid pun……  
> (It's already out but I'm keeping this pun because it's so funny)  
> This was a gift for my frequent commenter Jeanieeelopez! Comment on my writing and if I start to recognize your avatar and username, I just might pick you <3


	4. Epilogue

After a sleepless and _active_ night to say at the least, you are making yourself a pot of coffee with every intention of drinking the whole thing yourself. Once you and Bucky were done with your _activities,_ you stayed up a little while longer to clean the gym. It would have been cruel to leave that mess for the cleaning crew. 

It’s early morning, and you are operating on the quick power nap you took before you came out of your room. The idea of coffee is the only thing keeping you standing upright long enough to watch it drip down to fill the pot. Although the super serum helps, you have stupidly been pulling all-nighters for the past couple of days, and your body is still human.

Steve and Natasha are in the kitchen with you, chatting to themselves about yesterday’s mission. Clint is sitting on the counter next to them, examining one of his arrows per usual. You think you hear questions asked in your direction, but you are too sleep-deprived to come up with coherent answers. The only reason you are awake right now is to go over, then turn in your mission report with the rest of the team, then you will promptly fall into your bed for twelve hours.

“That’s true,” Steve replies to one of Natasha’s inquiries that you didn’t catch, before saying, “Hey Buck, good morning.”

You turn at the sound of his name, smiling when you see him and taking out an extra mug from the cabinet above you. He nods a greeting to the two others who are leaning against the counter. Bucky takes a seat on a barstool and reads over the report he must have hastily written before coming down. The coffee is finally finished, and you pour it into the two mugs. You take them to the breakfast bar that Bucky is seated at and set one down in front of him. 

“Thanks, darlin’,” he says with a smirk up at you as he takes the mug between his mismatched hands. 

“You’re welcome,” you say back sleepily as you press a kiss into his forehead, “I love you.”

You freeze as soon as the words are out of your mouth and your action is registered in your mind. Your eyes widen, and your cheeks heat up just as his did last night when he accidentally said the same thing to you. His little smirk has bled into a full-on grin, and you close your eyes before the uproar.

“ _What?_ ” Natasha yells at the loudest decibel possible. She grabs an apple from the counter and throws it at the two of you in frustration, “Are you fucking kidding me? What is this? What’s going on?”

You let the fruit bounce off of your arm and Bucky just takes a sip of his coffee, accepting the verbal lashing. 

“This has to be a joke. Are you two teaming up against us now, instead of bickering with each other?” Clint chimes in with confusion on his face. 

Steve is speechless, his mind working out how his best friend didn’t answer after he asked why Bucky hated you so much last night. Things are clicking for him and he simply asks between Natasha’s screaming, “Is that why you weren’t in your room all night?”

“Oh, _gross_ ,” Clint scrunches up his nose, but there’s a hint of an amused smile on his lips as he hops off the countertop, “Let’s get out of here, Nat.”

The redhead throws one more apple at Bucky, who catches it and takes a bite before she exits the room with her partner, both leaving their mission reports without updating them. You finally reopen your eyes once they have left and the ruckus in the kitchen has died down. Bucky is looking at Steve with the grin still plastered on his face as he eats his apple and has snuck his hand over the one you had resting on the bar. 

You pull your fingers out from under his with an exasperated sigh. Pushing both your and Bucky’s reports towards Steve, you avoid direct eye contact. He takes all the paperwork into his arms as you sip your coffee. “Well, uh,” he says awkwardly, “good for you two.”

“Thanks,” you mumble, still averting your eyes from the blond’s. 

“Bucky,” he directs his words at his best friend and lowers his voice seriously, “we have some things to talk about later.”

The Winter Soldier shrugs and tries to take your hand again, which you reluctantly let him, secretly enjoying the warmth. With one curt nod, Steve leaves you two alone in the kitchen. Once he’s gone Bucky looks up at you, still wearing that smirk. Your cheeks are shades darker than your original skin tone from blushing, and you roll your eyes. It’s annoying the shit out of you that he’s enjoying this, but you’ve never seen him smile this much either. 

“God, I hate that I love you,” you whisper as your hand tightens around his. Even though these feelings have been brewing since you arrived, this was all still moving so quickly. It’s equal parts thrilling as it is terrifying. 

Pulling on your arm so you’ll lean down, he gives you a soft kiss before replying, “Love you too, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GeeKnProuD wished to know how reader would say I love you to Bucky, so here it is. Enjoy this mini-epilogue, check out my new mutli-chapter smut fic, Stress Relief, and I’m just going to copy/paste last chapter’s relevant notes:  
> This was a gift for my frequent commenter jeannnielopez! Comment on my writing and if I start to recognize your avatar and username, I just might pick you <3


End file.
